


Cosiness is next to sleepiness

by evakuality



Series: Davenzi tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: After a hard day of meaningless work, David just needs to cuddle.  After an equally hard day studying, Matteo just needs to be held
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: Davenzi tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Cosiness is next to sleepiness

It’s not even that late when David stumbles into Matteo’s room, but darkness has shrouded the whole place in an eerie dimness broken only by the small glow of a lamp on Matteo’s desk. The heavy curtains are closed tight against the windows emphasising the gloom. Blinking, David can make out a hunched shape bent low over the desk. 

He smiles.

Matteo’s mouth is propped open, his head heavy on one arm that’s lying on his notes, and his eyes fluttering. The light shines on his lips making them shine in the soft glow. He looks so close to sleep that he hasn’t even bothered to move the textbook from under his cheek. Giving himself a moment to adjust to the sudden difference in light in this room, David drinks in the sight.

It’s been a long, hard day. He’s on edge, restless in some ways. Desperate for some comfort, David had come here. Matteo never fails to coil something comfortable in David’s belly, something which says  _ home. _ Or  _ safety. _ But today it also drags something primally protective into his chest. He studies too hard, Matteo, and David wishes he could convince him to lay off a little. It’s ironic, given his reluctance when he was still at school, but now that he’s doing something he really cares about he works himself too hard.

Making his way over to the desk, David reaches one hand out to push the hair back off Matteo’s forehead. “Matteo?” he whispers. “You need some sleep.”

“Mmmmm, no,” Matteo protests. “Just a few more chapters and I can stop.”

David isn’t above using everything in his power to convince Matteo. He needs to cuddle after his day, Matteo obviously needs to take a break, so David runs his fingers along Matteo's cheek in the way he knows Matteo can never resist. The soft humming pur he gets back makes David smile more.

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d be saying no to going to bed with me,” David says, grinning at the discontented noise Matteo gives when he withdraws his fingers.

“Asshole,” Matteo mutters. But he does slide off the chair and follow David towards the bed.

Lying down, David holds his arms out. “Lie with me?” he asks. “I’ve had such a day and I need to hug something.”

“Well that’s flattering,” Matteo says, slipping into his embrace, snuggling up with his back to David’s chest.  _ “Something _ could be a pillow, you know, and I could keep studying.”

He’s so warm and pliant in his arms that David almost groans at how nice it is. He doesn’t because he’s not  _ quite _ that gone, but he does tug Matteo in tighter to his body. There’s something so nice about lying in this way, with his boyfriend pulled close against his chest and his own arms wrapped as closely around him as David can muster. 

Sometimes the days can get a bit too much for him, long hours working to earn a small bit of money while the free time he has is spent trying to get things in line to make one of the movies he’s been planning so carefully. Sometimes all these things press in and start suffocating him, and at those times all David wants is to go back to his old ways, to running and hiding. On those days, this always works best for him. He gets to have the one he loves cuddled tight in his arms, gets to push his nose into the juncture where his shoulder meets his neck. He gets to inhale Matteo’s scent, warm and cosy and grounding. 

Matteo gets it; as much as he protests about the way David sometimes pulls him away from his work, he always goes willingly enough even with the teasing that accompanies it. He knows when they lie like this that it’s because David needs this particular comfort. Even when Matteo doesn’t also need the comfort and the connection, or to stop and breathe for a moment, he knows when David needs this and he gives it to him willingly even through the grumbles.

Today it’s even better than usual. Matteo clearly does need this too. He’s so soft, so close to sleep that his body is pliant and relaxed, molding itself to David’s, his fingers tangled in David’s just by his heart. David can feel the slow, steady beat of that heart against the back of his hand and he smiles, already feeling less anxious, less stressed about his day. Matteo’s breath is soft and even, so close to drifting into sleep, that David relaxes alongside him, lulled into drowsiness by his gentle breaths.

He brushes his lips over the back of Matteo's neck, feels the way that sensitive skin shivers under his touch, and smiles again. His heart lightens as he hears Matteo's sleepy murmurs. His voice is so low and soporific that David is hard pressed to make out any words, but he does decipher ‘love’ and he feels his own body relaxing even further as he whispers it back. 

By rights, it’s too early for them to go to sleep for the night. By rights, they should change into sleepwear and do this sensibly. But David needs this, needs to be wrapped around this boy, protecting him while soaking in his strength. So he lets Matteo drift into sleep, buries his nose back into that soft skin of his neck, and follows him into dreams.


End file.
